Enamorada de ti
by DrahksArt
Summary: Un transcurso de pequeñas historias totalmente independientes las unas de las otras para poder disfrutar en pequeñas dosis sobre esta pareja.
1. Una taza de té

Todos los capítulos que suba en esta "historia", no tendrán nada que ver entre ellas, es decir, son totalmente independientes las unas de las otras. Pues puede que en un capítulo trate sobre los sentimientos de Korra, otro de los de Asami y otro sobre ellas en un entorno universitario.

Pues hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellas, pero **Dulce amistad** ha llenado de verdad todo mi tiempo. Pero tomándome unas horas de descanso de ello, decidí que estaría bien escribir pequeñas historias sobre ellas.

Espero que os guste ;)

**Una taza de té**

Después de dejar a Wu en la casa de Asami, Korra decidió ir al Templo del Aire para poder ver a Tenzin, y porque vivía ahí y no quería molestar a Asami quedándose en la suya. Asami decidió acompañarla, y la verdad es que no tuvo que insistir mucho ya que Korra accedió rápidamente.

Durante el viaje al Templo del Aire, ambas se sienten algo nerviosa, pues después de todo han sido 3 largos años sin verse, y lo que las tensa más es lo conscientes que son de sus propios sentimientos. Las ganas de abrazarse y besarse, pero terminaban pensando que no eran correspondidas cuando irónicamente, el sentimiento es recíproco.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes trabajo que hacer? –Pregunta la castaña mirándola con las cejas arqueadas en signo de cierta timidez- No quiero que dejes de lado tus cosas por acompañarme siempre… No quiero molestarte –Comenta encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia el frente mientras estira su labio inferior hace delante, haciendo reír a la morena, esa risa que es como el canto de una sirena a oídos de Korra.

-No te preocupes, soy parte del equipo Avatar, y estar a tú lado es más importante que mí trabajo –Le responde ruborizándose suavemente y mirando de reojo a otro lado- La ciudad ya está reconstruida, así que no tengo casi trabajo por el momento… -Intenta arreglar lo que ha dicho cuando nota que Korra se le había quedado mirando, sin percatarse que ella también se había ruborizado.

Por un momento sus ojos se encuentran, mirándose fijamente; de manera sincronizada sus ojos descienden hasta sus labios, y en cuánto se dan cuenta de ello el rubor sube a sus mejillas y enseguida miran a otro lado.

-¡Y-Ya hemos llegado! –Anuncia la Avatar, queriendo que esa pequeña tensión desapareciera un poco. Asami asiente con una sonrisa.

-_¿Eres idiota? ¡No puedes besarla!_ –Piensa al unísono mientras se acercan al templo, siendo recibidas cálidamente por todos.

Muchos de los estudiantes de aire no habían podido ver a Korra, así que no dudaban en abrazarla y querer saber de ella, de su recuperación y de lo que ha pasado con ella en esos tres años de ausencia.

-¡Anda, Asami! –La nombra muy cariñosamente Pema- ¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí?

-No se preocupe, sólo vine a acompañar a Korra

-¿Desde tan lejos? ¿A la Avatar? –Pestañea un par de veces hasta que no pude evitar sonreír juguetonamente- Quédate, en serio, necesitarás descansar y el viaje es largo. Insisto –Termina diciendo, esperando que aceptara.

-Bueno, si no es una molestia…

-¡Para nada! Además, seguro que a Korra le gustará la idea –Deja caer mientras Asami arquea una ceja al no haber entendido a lo que se refiere la mujer, quien ríe suavemente- Voy a rescatar a Korra, puedes ir entrando si quieres –Le dice para ir a sacar a Korra de entre toda la gente que la rodeaba.

Asami prefirió esperar por Korra, quien seguía a Pema que la está arrastrando por el brazo y al mismo tiempo, conteniéndose la risa en cuanto ve que Asami había decidido esperar por la Avatar. Y es que hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Asami no sólo le gustaba Korra, sino que se había enamorado, un sentimiento más fuerte y verdadero del que llegó a sentir por Mako, cual solamente fue algo platónico. Ahora sólo le faltaba Korra, pero ver la sonrisa que le regala a la morena, termina pensando lo mismo.

-_Mako terminó siendo vuestro puente, ¿no?_ –Piensa guiando a las chicas, y de verdad que se estaba conteniendo la risa. Le parece gracioso ver cómo ambas se coquetean para llamar la atención de la una de la otra, sin darse cuenta que ambas sienten lo mismo.

Una vez más, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo se lanzan a los brazos de Korra a pesar de que fueron ellos los que la encontraron, pero después de todo Korra es como su hermana mayor. Charlan y cuentan anécdotas divertidas durante esos 3 años que no han sabido nada de ellos, pero en esa charla Korra no podía evitar mirar a Asami de vez en cuando, y viceversa. ¿Cómo es posible amar tanto a una persona, a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo separadas? Ambas se preguntan lo mismo, siempre.

-Creo que es hora de lavar los platos –Anuncia Pema en cuanto terminan de comer todos.

-Oh, déjame ayudarla, es lo mínimo –Se ofrece Asami ayudándola a llevar los platos.

-Te lo agradezco –Le sonríe y no rechaza su ayuda.

Korra las sigue con la mirada hasta que suspira y se pone en pie, pues se había quedado sola en la sala. Sale y se dirige a ese lugar donde hace años entrenaba con la meditación; se sienta en la baranda y mira al cielo anaranjado, empezando a recordar las palabras de Toph.

Asami limpia los platos junto a Pema, en silencio ya que no sabía de qué hablar con ella, y Pema intenta controlarse sobre no hablar de Korra para no parecer muy entrometida. Cuando terminan de fregar, Pema se da cuenta como Asami mira al exterior y ve a Korra sola afuera; tuerce los labios arqueando las cejas en una expresión triste y mira con algo de timidez a Pema.

-Pema, ¿puedo prepararle algo de té a Korra? Temo que se congele de frío afuera… -Se excusa para poder acercarse a ella.

Pema pestañea un par de veces y termina riendo suavemente, ya no pudiendo contener su risita juguetona.

-Las tazas están ahí –Señala a una estantería- Y ahí las hojas de té –Le señala unos botes con diferentes hojas.

-Gracias –Le agradece poniendo a hervir el agua mientras toma la taza y coloca algunas hojas de té verde.

Pema la mira en silencio, arqueando ambas cejas mientras le sonríe algo indecisa.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir…? –Pregunta en un hilo de voz.

Asami abre los ojos de par en par, ruborizándose suavemente y mira muy sorprendida a Pema, además de algo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué…? –Sólo logra articular esa palabra, haciendo reír a la mujer.

-Estás enamorada de ella, ¡se nota desde hace tiempo! –Le responde acercándose un poco a ella- Me acuerdo como le dijiste a Mako que se hirviera el agua él mismo ya que era maestro del fuego –Mira en dirección donde está Korra- Pero ella es la Avatar, ¡maestra de los cuatro elementos! –La mira con una sonrisa tierna- A ella no te molesta esforzarte… ¡Le construiste la estatua en su honor! Nadie lo hubiera hecho, sólo tú…

-Yo… Yo… -Tartamudea aún con el rojo ardiendo en sus mejillas.

Termina entristeciendo la mirada y mirando al agua, esperando que hirviera. Se encoge de hombros y junta sus manos de manera tímida e insegura.

-¿Tanto se nota…?

-Mucho… Eso es amor querida, es lo mismo que yo siento por Tenzin –Le responde apoyando su mano en su espalda, acariciando esta mientras le regala una tierna sonrisa- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, hay que ser muy tonto para no verlo –Comenta frunciendo el ceño tan sólo unos segundos- Te brillan tanto los ojos cuando la miras… Todos nos hemos dado cuenta que estás más bonita desde que la quieres a ella –Por ese comentario Asami ríe suavemente.

-Gracias –Mira dónde está Korra, sonríe un segundo y entristece la mirada- Pero no puedo decírselo…

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero atosigarla, no es el momento –Le responde encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole- Admití lo que sentía por ella cuando iba a perderla… Y ella tiene el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y aún lo está pasando mal por lo del veneno –Vierte el agua hirviendo sobre la taza- Se lo diré cuando todo esto termine, cuando podamos derrotar a Kuvira

-Entonces sólo puedo desearte suerte –Le responde con una sonrisa- Eres una buena amiga para ella… Y créeme que ella te corresponderá cuando suceda el momento –Le guiña un ojo, haciendo que Asami se ruborice suavemente.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunta con una sonrisa sobre sus labios y tomando cuidadosamente la taza entre sus manos.

-El amor verdadero se nota muchísimo más que el platónico –Se pone detrás de ella y la guía hasta la puerta- Ve con ella, lo estás deseando –Le dice por último con un guiño de ojo.

Asami ríe suavemente y asiente con la cabeza, acercándose a la mujer que ama con el té como excusa para estar a su lado. Sabe que en su tribu hace muchísimo más frío y la temperatura de ahí es la nada misma para la castaña, pero ya que no puede estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle un beso en la frente, al menos quiere cuidarla y ser sus oídos cuando ella esté mal.

-_Te amo tanto, Korra…_ -Piensa un segundo antes de llamar su atención, ofreciéndole el té- _Te espero el tiempo que haga falta…_ -Piensa mientras le entregaba la taza, y una vez más, se ofrecía a ser sus oídos y ser el pilar que ella necesita para no derrumbarse.

Y sería siempre así, sería el respaldo de la Avatar cuando el peso del mundo terminara por aplastarla. Ella se encargaría de aliviar ese peso, siendo su amiga por encima de todo.

….

Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad un _review_ ya que eso anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Te espero toda mi vida

Gracias a todas y todos que dejasteis una _review_ en el capítulo anterior, ¡no me esperaba que gustara tanto! :D

Este capítulo se centrará en los sentimientos de Asami durante los 3 años que esperó a Korra.

Si queréis saber sobre las actualizaciones y demás noticias, seguidme en mi **Twitter** (** DrahksArt**) o en mí **Facebook** (**/pages/DrahksArt/386955688060728**). Si queréis ver dibujos e historietas, pasaros por mi **DeviantArt** (** drahksplayer . deviantart . com**).

**Te espero toda mi vida**

Y ahí está Asami, despidiéndose de Korra, viendo cómo se aleja con el barco que la va a llevar a su tribu. Ve esa sonrisa falsa de Korra, esa sonrisa que se fuerza a dibujar en su rostro para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero enseguida se borra cuando ya está lejos de ellos. Esa sonrisa no pasa desapercibida para Asami, quien arquea sus cejas y encorva sus labios hacia abajo mientras lleva sus manos a su pecho.

Mako, Bolin, Tenzin y Jinora también están tristes porque Korra se marcha, pero igual que cuando vieron que estuvo a punto de morir, a quien más le pesaba es a Asami, pues había perseguido un poco al barco de manera inconsciente. Mako se da cuenta de eso, no es idiota, hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de Asami por Korra se habían convertido en amor, y un amor puro y sincero, no como el que sintió él por alguna de las dos. Es consciente de ello, así que se acerca a ella y apoya su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Ella estará bien… -La intenta animar de manera torpe.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella… -Le responde sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza, sólo que baja las manos y se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Asami… -Susurra su nombre con algo de indecisión, hasta que termina por rascarse la nuca y mira algo incómodo hacia otro lado- A pesar de nuestro pasado, sabes que voy a apoyarte cuando lo necesites, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, gracias –Le responde con una sonrisa, volviendo a mirar al suelo- Tengo cosas que hacer con Industrias Futuro… Nos vemos luego, Mako –Se despide de él y de todos los demás con la mano, caminando de manera ausente lejos de ellos.

Mako la sigue con la vista, preocupado por ella. Siente la mano de su hermano, tal como había hecho él con Asami.

-Vamos, necesita estar sola, si la seguimos se sentirá peor –Le dice encogiéndose de hombros y con esa sonrisa tan inocente que le caracteriza. Diciendo eso deja claro que él, con lo torpe que es, también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Asami hacia Korra.

Mako no dice nada, sólo le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Cada uno sigue su camino para seguir con sus asuntos personales.

Asami había aparcado su coche hacía varios minutos. Se había cruzado de brazos sobre el volante mientras miraba hacia abajo, pensativa.

-_Dos semanas…_ -Se repite mentalmente lo que le había dicho Korra.

Tiene la sensación de que no van a ser dos semanas, sino más, y eso le preocupa y le dan ganas de coger el próximo barco que le lleve a la tribu donde nació Korra. Suspira y decide bajar del coche al fin, sabiendo que Korra no le gustaría la idea de que Asami dejara su trabajo por ella; así que toma la decisión de enfocarse en su trabajo a tiempo completo. Tiene que volver a hacer algunas calles de Ciudad República ya que el Presidente Raiko se lo había encomendado, y también le serviría para sorprender a Korra para su regreso. Tal como quiso sorprenderla cuando fue con el aerodeslizador para ir en busca de maestros del aire o cuando le quiso enseñar a conducir por tal de coquetear un poco con ella, aunque este último fuera de manera inconsciente ya que aún no se había percatado de sus sentimientos por ella.

Llega a su despacho y se sienta en la silla, pero en vez de ponerse a trabajar, se gira para ver la ciudad; sus ojos se fijan en un punto fijo hasta que se pone en pie y se acerca a la ventana, apoyando su mano diestra sobre esta mientras sonríe en cuanto una idea maravillosa se cruza por su mente.

-_¡Una estatua de Korra! Eso sería perfecto_ –Piensa en cuánto se había imaginado la estatua de la morena, y que estuviera a la vista desde su despacho.

Así cuando la echara de menos, sólo tendría que ver a la estatua para sentirse mejor. Para algunos sonaría algo ridículo e infantil, pero para Asami le es necesario ya que en verdad la morena se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida.

-Señorita Sato, Raiko desea verla enseguida –Se escucha la voz de su secretaria desde un aparato tecnológico.

-De acuerdo, hazlo pasar –Le responde al apretar un botón para que la secretaria la pudiera escuchar. Iba a proponerle lo de la estatua, y Raiko iba a tener que aceptarla sí o sí, porque si no va a ser su peor pesadilla.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Sato –Saluda cordialmente el hombre al entrar a su despacho- Me gustaría hablar sobre la reforma de la ciudad, y esas enredaderas…

-Sabes que las enredaderas sólo tiene solución si estuviera la Avatar –Lo corta con algo de dureza- Y sabe su estado y que ya no está…

-Lo entiendo –No le molesta que Asami le haya cortado de esa manera, todos saben lo unidas que están- ¿Ya sabe qué tipo de reforma hará?

-Tenía pensado hacer honor a Korra… Una estatua –Le comenta cuidadosamente, para no sonar muy agresiva. En todo caso ya sería después.

-¿Una estatua? –Se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que se encoge de hombros- Claro, ha hecho mucho por esta ciudad después de todo –Responde tranquilamente, algo que sorprende a Asami ya que creía que le iba a costar más. Sólo puede sonreír tiernamente.

-Bien, entonces trabajaré enseguida en ello y en algunas calles que he pensado hacer –Le dice sentándose en su silla- Si quiere puede pasarse mañana para enseñarle los planos

-Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana entonces –Se despide cordialmente y se retira, dejando sola a Asami.

-Bien, manos a la obra –Se dice a sí misma para sentarse y empezar a trabajar en lo más importante para ella: la estatua de Korra.

Quiere buscar una posición perfecta para su mejor amiga, el tamaño perfecto y la vista perfecta desde su despacho. La verdad, con todo el entusiasmo que le pone y las ganas, no se tarda ni 3 horas en terminar el boceto. Sonríe satisfecha y mira a una foto que tiene en su escritorio; la foto es del equipo Avatar, una foto durante su viaje en la búsqueda de maestros aire y se nota porque Asami está al lado de Korra, con su antebrazo apoyado en su hombro dando a entender su gran cercanía en aquél viaje.

Sonríe dulcemente y acerca sus dedos al rostro sonriente de Korra, acariciando suavemente la foto. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver esa sonrisa que mostraba tanta fortaleza y decisión? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a esa Korra que la enamoró tan poco a poco y con tanta naturalidad, que ni Mako logró eso? Suspira y cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa, hundiendo un poco su rostro entre ellos mientras sigue mirando la foto.

Se pone a pensar y a recordar. Mako, ese chico lindo que conoció porque lo atropelló y ni tan siquiera se conocieron, pues en el mismo momento de la cita ya estaban saliendo juntos. ¿Qué tipo de amor era ese? Un amor platónico, un capricho que la volvió egoísta y celosa al extremo. Pero, ¿celosa de qué? Korra siempre le agradó, nunca la odió por mucho que los demás dijeran lo contrario y es cierto que ambas tenían una distancia bastante clara por Mako, pero ella nunca se enfadó con ella sino con Mako, el chico que supuestamente debía estar a su lado, lo hacía cuando Korra se lo decía y para colmo, tardó bien poco en irse con la una y la otra entre ruptura y ruptura.

No odiaba a Mako y cuando supo dejar de lado su capricho por él, pudo empezar a darse cuenta de quien en verdad latía su corazón: por la indomable Avatar Korra, la que siempre le sonreía y apoyaba a través de los demás. Simplemente se había enamorado de ella sin remedio alguno, y le gustaba que su corazón la hubiera elegido a ella.

Saca la cara de entre sus brazos y sigue con los bocetos, esta vez con algunas calles que tiene que reformar, teniendo en cuenta las enredaderas que tiene aún Ciudad República. Y sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado esas dos semanas que había dicho Korra que no estaría; lógicamente no había vuelto, y Asami ya estaba escribiendo su cuarta carta hacia la morena, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y que sin duda alguna, Ciudad República no era lo mismo sin ella. Añade algunas cosas de su empresa para amortiguar sus ganas de verla y así no agobiar a su Avatar favorita.

Pasan los días, las semanas y los meses y Asami cada vez se centraba más en su trabajo, hasta tal punto que cuando pasa un año ya no tiene contacto ni con Mako, ni con Bolin y a duras penas con Tenzin, ya que este es quien en verdad iba a ver a Korra de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué ella no iba? Quiere respetar su espacio, no quiere ser egoísta, así que sigue escribiéndole una carta prácticamente a diario. La angustia puede con ella cuando no recibe ninguna de vuelta, cada vez preocupándose más por ella.

Ya han pasado dos años, y Asami ha perdido todo contacto con cualquier amigo suyo de lo centrada que estaba con su trabajo y las reformas de la ciudad y su propia empresa. Está sentada en su escritorio, leyendo de manera aburrida cada carta que le llega día tras día, todo relacionado con su empresa a excepción de las cartas constantes de su padre que le rompen el corazón.

Su padre le pide su perdón, carta tras carta, cartas que Asami le cuesta leer ya que las lágrimas terminan acumulándose en sus ojos. Así que termina dejándolos a un lado, hasta que pasando las cartas sus ojos se ensanchan y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibuja en su rostro: por fin recibe una carta de Korra, cual abre con delicadeza pero con emoción.

Lo lee con gran felicidad, pero esta felicidad se va desvaneciendo igual que su sonrisa que va siendo sustituida por una expresión triste, la misma que cuando estuvo a punto de perderla por culpa del veneno.

-Korra… -Susurra su nombre preocupada por ella.

¿Estaría bien ir por ella y estar a su lado? No, no puede, tiene que respetar su espacio. Sacude la cabeza y no tarda en coger una hoja para empezar a escribirle la respuesta a Korra, secándose los ojos de vez en cuando ya que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

Escribe tantas veces la carta que no sabe cuánto papel ha desperdiciado, pero cuando cree que ya ha quedado perfecto, llama a su secretaria para mandarla a correos.

Soporta el peso de las lágrimas y le sonríe falsamente a la chica para no preocuparla, pero cuando se queda completamente sola y ya se ha acercado a la ventana, rompe a llorar. Se deja caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas y hunde su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus manos.

-Korra… Vuelve, por favor…

….

Bien, creo que debería haberlo puesto antes de que leáis el capítulo… Pero bueno xD

Podéis proponerme situaciones de la serie que no se vean y queréis que lo escriba, como por ejemplo, **AlejandraMartinez** me propuso escribir lo que podría haber pasado después de la guerra contra Kuvira, cual está en desarrollo.

Acepto también cualquier ambientación de cualquier videojuego (no os preocupéis si no lo conozco, yo me informaré de él y si veo que es apropiado, escribiré sobre ello con ellas dos) o serie. Obviamente os daré el crédito por darme la idea ;)

Lo único que no acepto, tal como repito en todas mis historias, es el **lemon**. Le tengo mucho respeto a mis personajes y en especial al de los demás como para escribir ese tipo de escenas, y me gusta mucho introducirlo en escenas tiernas para derretiros los corazones y ser mala persona (?)

Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad un _review_ ya que eso anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores a seguir escribiendo.

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	3. El funeral

**Propuesta de ****AlejandraMartinez****:** Situación después de la guerra de Kuvira y el estado de Asami después de la muerte de su padre.

Si queréis saber sobre las actualizaciones y demás noticias, seguidme en mi **Twitter** (** DrahksArt**) o en mí **Facebook** (**/pages/DrahksArt/386955688060728**). Si queréis ver dibujos e historietas, pasaros por mi **DeviantArt** (** drahksplayer . deviantart . com**).

**El funeral**

El tiempo se detiene para Asami cuando ella sale del mosquito-robot y su padre queda dentro, siendo aplastado por Kuvira. Siente que el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, y es que de verdad ve que todo a su alrededor se detiene, se detiene en el momento en que ve a Korra entrar en el agujero que ha hecho su padre a cambio de su vida.

Poco a poco va cayendo al suelo, pero no se mueve, deja caer los brazos hacia sus lados mientras se recarga sobre el respaldo como si su cuerpo estuviera muerto; mira al cielo con miles de lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

-_Papá… ¿Por qué?_ –Piensa una y otra vez.

Ella sabe perfectamente el motivo, y es que su padre quería enmendar el error que cometió contra los maestros, contra la Avatar y sobre todo, contra ella.

Sin pedirle permiso alguno, su mente decide que es buen momento para hacerle recordar sus últimas palabras con él, mientras construían esos robots que ella había diseñado junto a Varrick, y comprobaban la solidez del plan de su padre.

Su mente le pasa la imagen en que ambos se decían que se querían, en el momento en que se tomaron de las manos. Y el más importante de todos, cuando ella se había girado para seguir trabajando, se había detenido, había cogido aire y se había vuelto a girar para ver de manera tímida a su padre y con algo de duda, algo que Hiroshi nota al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta preocupado, dejando su trabajo de lado para volver a tomar su mano.

-Papá… Sé que no es el momento más adecuado, pero me gustaría confesarte algo… -Susurra mirando hacia el suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Voy a disfrutar cada minuto contigo mi vida –La tranquiliza con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa cálida- Puedes decirme lo que sea

Asami corresponde a su sonrisa aunque de manera más sutil por la timidez que la invade. Suspira y duda, hasta que se arma de valor y lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras se ruboriza suavemente.

-Papá… Amo a… Korra… -Lo suelta al fin, aunque lo dice tan flojo que es un milagro que Hiroshi la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Korra? –Pestañea un par de veces, sorprendido- ¿No estabas con Mako?

-Sólo fue un amor platónico y es una larga historia –Le responde negando con la mano- Pero lo que siento por Korra es verdadero… Me he enamorado de ella sin remedio alguno –Sigue explicando lo que siente por ella, esperando que su padre lo acepte.

Hiroshi mantiene un rato el silencio, hasta que una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y le da otro apretón de mano.

-Ya decía yo… Os miráis como mamá y yo nos mirábamos

-Espera, ¿acabas de decir "os"? –Él asiente con la cabeza, evitando reír.

-Cuando he llegado aquí, la Avatar casi me mata con la mirada sólo por el daño que te hice… Y después te había mirado de reojo, aunque nadie os hayáis dado cuenta, yo sí –Ríe suavemente- Sus ojos han brillado como las estrellas con sólo verte, y qué decir de ti –Fija sus ojos sobre ella, y la mira tan fijamente que la pone hasta nerviosa- Te has puesto más bonita desde que sientes esto por ella, y tu sonrisa resplandece todavía más –Mira hacia los lados para comprobar que la pareja de ingenieros no los escuche; mira a su hija, se acerca un poco y con su dedo índice le pide que se acerque, algo que ella hace- No se me ocurre mejor persona para mí pequeña –Le susurra en el oído.

El rojo estalla en la cara de su hija quien abre los ojos de par en par y abre un poco la boca, mirando perpleja a su padre. Tartamudea tanto que su padre tiene que ahogar las risas que quieren salir al ver a su hija de esa manera; ni Mako había logrado hacer algo tan bonito en ella, mientras que Korra sí.

-Espero que sean muy felices juntas –Es lo último que le dijo antes de seguir trabajando.

Su mente había hecho bien en hacerle recordar esas cosas, pues la han obligado a limpiarse las lágrimas y enderezarse en el asiento. Una sonrisa muy leve se dibuja en su rostro recordando ese instante con él, pero ciertamente no es momento para pensar en esas cosas. Aún están en guerra.

-¡Korra! –Exclama enseguida, desabrochándose y correr donde está el robot.

No le da tiempo a dar muchos pasos ya que se ve obligada a tapar su cabeza mientras se agacha un poco a modo de mecanismo de defensa cuando ve volar la mitad del robot. ¿Cuánto rato ha estado sentada y mentalmente inconsciente? Debió ser bastante como para que ahora sus amigos estén ganando poco a poco la batalla.

Lleva sus manos hacia su pecho, arquea las cejas y mira preocupada hacia la dirección donde cayó la parte superior del robot, imaginándose a Korra batallando contra Kuvira y eso sólo le trae más preocupación. No, no puede perderla a ella también, no sabría cómo afrontarlo si la pierde en el mismo día que ha perdido a su padre.

A su suerte, la parte superior había caído bastante lejos, lo que la salva de ser aplastada por algunos edificios cuando estos fueron cortados por el láser del robot.

-_Por favor, Korra…_ -Piensa sintiendo que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

Vuelve a correr, y esta vez en dirección a donde se ha ocasionado el pequeño accidente con los edificios cortados. La distancia es larga, así que cuando consigue avanzar varias manzanas y girar una esquina en específico, se detiene en seco y corre a esconderse, agachándose y tapando su cabeza con sus manos mientras esa gran explosión llena toda la ciudad. ¿Qué había sido eso? Es lo único que se pregunta la morena mientras esa pequeña explosión parece detenerse por un solo segundo para empezar a retroceder hasta su punto de origen, creando un nuevo portal.

Asami sale de su escondite y sus ojos se abren de par en par, mirando sorprendida como una luz amarilla va ascendiendo hasta el cielo. Se queda boquiabierta ante tal suceso, y enseguida piensa en Korra, su único motivo que la hace correr una vez más. Sólo espera que no suceda otra cosa más que la detenga otra vez, y a su suerte es así ya que cuando llega al lugar donde ha aparecido esa luz amarilla, ve que hay más enredaderas de lo normal.

Mira a su alrededor y no divisa a Korra, sólo a sus amigos que la buscan desesperados. Se escucha el nombre de "Korra" una y otra vez, buscándola por todos lados. La morena se dedica a caminar entre las enredaderas, sin hablar, sin expresión alguna; se siente como un cuerpo sin vida con sólo pensar que podría haber la posibilidad ingrata de que Korra hubiera desaparecido por aquella explosión.

La castaña se queda de manera permanente en su mente, incluso cuando se acerca a Tenzin. Y como un milagro, empiezan a aparecer lentamente los espíritus, dando a entender que esa luz amarilla es un nuevo portal que une ambos mundos. Eso le da una pequeña esperanza a Asami, la primera en girarse hacia el portal, como si supiera que Korra fuera a aparecer por ahí; y vaya si deben de tener una conexión especial entre ellas, ya que es así: Korra aparece entre la luz amarilla, sosteniendo a Kuvira.

-¡Korra también ha vuelto! –Exclama, corriendo hacia ellos junto a los demás.

¡Qué alegría poder verla de nuevo! Siente como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo y le es inevitable sonreír, más aún cuando Korra fija sus orbes azules sobre ella. Cualquiera pensaría que Korra estaba mirando a Tenzin ya que este es como un padre para ella, pero no es así, lo primero que quería ver la castaña es solamente y únicamente a la ingeniera. Sus miradas se encuentran y al unísono sus sonrisas aparecen, sonrisas que desaparecen en cuanto aparecen los robots de Kuvira dando una amenaza.

Genial, parece que la guerra no había terminado. Es lo que piensan todos, a excepción de las recién llegadas ya que Korra suelta delicadamente a Kuvira para que anunciar el fin de la guerra y el inicio de su lealtad hacia la Avatar. Siguen con la mirada como las hermanas BeiFong se llevan a la Gran Unificadora, hasta que Asami no puede evitar apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Korra para regalarle una sonrisa.

Los abrazos no tardan en llegar, y el primero en iniciarlo es Bolin, seguido por los niños y por último, cómo no, por Asami. Se acerca a ella, rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo también abraza a los niños, apoyando delicadamente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Todo ha terminado al fin, y poder tener a la castaña entre sus brazos la relaja mucho. Los niños, Bolin y ella la abrazan con firmeza mientras que Korra sólo puede corresponder al abrazo de los niños con su brazo izquierdo, con su mano derecha acaricia la cabeza del chico y con mucha suavidad, y sobre todo cansancio, reposa su cabeza sobre la de Asami, aprovechando que al mismo tiempo ella está apoyada en su hombro.

Esa pequeña acción hace que sonría tiernamente, y es la única que no se suelta de Korra después de que hayan pasado algunos minutos. Deja su brazo derecho rodeando su cintura y hace que el brazo izquierdo de Korra pase por sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar. Eso hace reír suavemente a la castaña.

-Estoy bien, puedo caminar

-Sé lo orgullosa que puedes llegar a ser –Le responde con una tierna sonrisa- Deja que te ayude una vez más –Le susurra sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Korra la mira con una dulzura infinita y Asami le sonríe con un cariño infinito. Ambas piensan lo mismo, ambas quieren juntar sus frentes y cerrar los ojos; sólo quieren eso, tenerse la una a la otra, pero siempre hay alguien que interrumpe un bonito momento. Ni tan siquiera pueden inclinar la cabeza para pegar sus frentes.

-Vayamos a casa, así podrá descansar –Comenta Tenzin apoyando su mano en el hombro de la castaña con una sonrisa suave en su rostro- Todos necesitamos descansar un poco… Lo peor ha pasado, pero no todo… -Comenta con un deje de tristeza, dando a entender que poco descanso tendrán por los desastres ocasionados en esta guerra.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y van hacia el Templo del Aire. Asami no se separa ni un solo segundo de Korra, cuidándola en todo momento; el viaje es largo así que Korra había terminado dormida en el hombro de Asami. La morena no puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, feliz de poder tenerla al menos a ella, pues si ella hubiera muerto en el mismo día que su padre, no sabría cómo sobrellevarlo.

Peina su flequillo con la excusa de poder tocarla sutilmente, pero le distrae el pequeño detalle de que Mako se sienta en frente de las dos con una sonrisa algo cansada en su rostro.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? –Pregunta de sopetón, sorprendiendo a la morena ya que pestañea un par de veces.

-No… -Termina negando y volviendo a mirar a Korra- Aún no es el momento

-¿Y cuándo lo será? La guerra ya ha terminado, ¡todo ha terminado! Y ella podrá estar tranquila por un buen tiempo –Intenta animar a su amiga.

-Sé que me corresponde, pero eso no quiere decir que ella esté preparada para iniciar una relación

-Creo que lo está deseando desde hace tiempo… -Se atreve a susurrar mientras mira a Korra con una sonrisa traviesa- Mírala que tranquila está a tú lado, ¡si hasta dan ganas de estirarle las mejillas!

-Hazlo y te corto las manos –La defiende con una sonrisa amable, algo que la hace ser más tétrica.

-Qué miedo –Sonríe de medio lado sin tenerle miedo alguno- Tal vez no se lo digas hoy… Pero al menos considera la idea de decírselo en unos días –La mira con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada- Créeme, ella está preparada y tampoco es mal momento –Se encoge de hombros y acaricia la cabeza de la castaña- Las dos merecéis esto… Estar juntas –Sonríe mirando a la morena, quien corresponde a su sonrisa.

-Prometo pensarlo –Le responde apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Korra.

Mako asiente con la cabeza y decide levantarse y marcharse, así dejarlas solas.

Asami se dedica a mirar a Korra todo el tiempo, con una expresión tan cariñosa que había que ser muy idiota el no darse cuenta de que Asami está locamente enamorada de la actual Avatar.

Llegan al fin al Templo del Aire, y Asami no duda en coger cuidadosamente a Korra en brazos, pues no quiere despertarla y en verdad la castaña no pesa tanto como parece. Jinora decide ir con ella para ayudarla a abrirle la puerta de la habitación de la Avatar, pues sería un poco complicado si sus manos están ocupadas sosteniendo a la chica. Después de eso se retira y Asami va tumbando poco a poco a la ojiazul sobre su cama, quitándole las botas y tapándola con la manta. Apoya su mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla, acariciando esta mientras la mira con amor eterno y una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Korra… -Susurra de manera inconsciente su nombre.

El rostro de Korra está tan relajado con ese sueño tan profundo que daba un aire incluso infantil, algo que a la morena le encanta de ella. Ríe suavemente para no despertarla mientras se sienta muy cuidadosa sobre la cama mientras su mano sigue acariciando su mejilla. No sabe cuántos minutos pasan y si le dijeran que ha pasado perfectamente una hora, no le extrañaría para nada.

Sus dedos rozan suavemente su mejilla, ascienden hasta su flequillo para peinárselo y que no le moleste, y vuelve a descender hasta su mejilla; sus dedos quedan totalmente extendidos sobre esta, dando paso a su pulgar tocando su labio inferior. Le parecían tentadores, y Asami no puede evitar inclinarse hasta ellos. Es una chica sensata, por lo que se detiene a tiempo y sólo queda rozando estos. Entrecierra los ojos para apaciguar el brillo de estos; se aparta lentamente y se levanta, decidiendo que sería mejor dejarla descansar antes de perder el control del todo.

Se sienta suavemente sobre su cama mientras se deshace el cabello de su coleta; se desabrocha la chaqueta y se la quita igual que sus botas. No se pone su pijama, pues está tan agotada que no tiene muchas ganas de quitarse la ropa para ponerse otra. Se acurruca en la cama, haciendo un ovillo mientras de manera traicionera su mente le golpea con el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre. Una y otra vez, la imagen se repite como un bucle sin fin, bucle que consigue arrancarle varias lágrimas a Asami.

Extraña a su padre, y peor aún, se siente culpable. Sólo tuvo esos breves minutos con él, siendo padre e hija; se siente culpable por no haber sido capaz de haberlo podido perdonar antes, hubiera podido estar más tiempo con él.

Korra abre los ojos muy lentamente, encontrándose en su habitación. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Entonces se acuerda que se había quedado dormida durante el viaje en Pecas, y cuando recuerda que se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Asami sólo hace que un suave rubor en sus mejillas aparezca. Mira a su alrededor, la está buscando pero sólo está ella.

-_Estará en su habitación…_ -Piensa resoplando y dejándose caer sobre la cama, ya que se había sentado para reconocer su entorno- _¿Y si la voy a ver?_ –Piensa una vez más, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

Mala idea, pues su cuerpo aún está algo resentido por toda la pelea contra Kuvira; se dobla de dolor pero eso no le impide en volver a caminar para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de Asami, que está sólo a tres puertas de la suya. Abre muy suavemente la puerta corrediza y asoma la cabeza, viendo que Asami está dormida; como queja silenciosa hace un puchero de fastidio, pero aun así entra a la habitación y cierra suavemente. Si no recuerda mal, nunca la ha visto dormir y su curiosidad de ver lo bonita que puede ser durmiendo le gana. Se acerca con pasos sigilosos y asoma la cabeza, y cuando ve lágrimas en sus ojos hace que frunza el ceño.

-Asa… -Se cierra la boca con la mano, recordando que está dormida y no debe despertarla.

Suspira resignada y se sienta muy cuidadosamente en la cama, apoya su mano zurda sobre la cama para usarlo como soporte ya que se inclina un poco sobre ella. La mira fijamente por unos segundos, limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar, terminando por acariciar sutilmente su mejilla mientras arquea las cejas, dibujando una expresión triste. Sabe el motivo de sus lágrimas, y es que perder a un padre es una de las peores cosas que pueden pasarte, sólo tiene que recordar ese momento en que ella creyó que perdió al suyo contra Zaheer.

Acaricia un par de veces más su mejilla para inclinarse suavemente hacia ella un poco más, posando un suave beso sobre su frente, esperando que aquello tranquilizara sus pesadillas.

Y aunque ella no lo viera, así es, el rostro de Asami se relaja bastante. Korra sonríe dulcemente, acariciando un poco más su rostro hasta que decide irse de la habitación y dejarla descansar.

Asami sale de su habitación ya vestida con su ropa formal, la que usa cuando no tiene que pelear. Se acerca hasta la habitación de Korra y abre cuidadosamente la puerta para comprobar que no estuviera dormida, y lo que se encuentra es a la castaña tumbada de cualquier manera sobre la cama, bocarriba y durmiendo como si fuera una niña pequeña. No puede evitar reír suavemente, así que entra y se acerca a la chica, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para poder moverla suavemente.

-Korra, ya es de día –Le habla muy dulcemente.

-Cinco minutos más… -Murmulla en sueños, girándose y haciéndose ovillo.

-No, Korra, tenemos cosas que hacer –Insiste de manera suave la morena.

-¿Qué cosas…? –Sigue murmullando en sueños.

-Organizar los funerales de los fallecidos… -Susurra tristemente la morena.

Al escuchar eso, la castaña abre los ojos lentamente para tener la misma expresión de tristeza que su compañera. ¿Qué tenía que organizar ella si eso se encargan otras personas? Entonces recuerda como Asami había llorado en la noche, así que suspira y se va sentando poco a poco sobre la cama.

-Está bien, espérame, no tardo –Le regala una suave sonrisa para entrar a la ducha.

Asami asiente con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, y la espera sentada en la cama pacientemente. Se concentra en mantener su mente en blanco para no recordar más la muerte de su padre y derrumbarse; no quiere preocupar a la castaña, quien al rato sale para regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Buscamos a Tenzin? Él nos dirá que debemos hacer –Le pregunta la castaña.

-Claro, debe de estar en la sala de estar –Le responde la morena.

Salen de la habitación para ir a buscarlo donde ha dicho la ingeniera, y a su suerte es así. El hombre levanta la vista cuando las ve pasar por la puerta y les regala una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ellas.

-¿Descansasteis bien? –Pregunta como si fuera su padre.

-¡Me siento como nueva! –Responde con gran energía la Avatar, alzando los brazos en forma de jarra, haciendo reír ligeramente a su mejor amiga.

-Tenzin, ¿tenemos que hacer algo importante? –Pregunta la mecánica.

-No hace falta, ya hablé con Raiko –Les sonríe con un deje de tristeza- Acordamos que mañana por la mañana serán los funerales… Y a la noche la boda de Varrick –Se encoge de hombros- Queremos quitarnos lo malo de encima cuanto antes, y Varrick… Bueno, está ansioso por casarse –Suspira recordando la energía del hombre cuando se había reunido con ellos a primera hora de la mañana- Tomaros el día libre, os lo merecéis –Mira a Korra con gran cariño- Especialmente tú, Korra, sino fuera por ti aún estaríamos en guerra

-No fue así, sin vosotros no hubiera podido hacer nada –Comenta la castaña quitándose algunos logros de encima, hasta que mira con algo de timidez a Asami- Especialmente sin ella… ¡Es decir, creaste un buen equipo de batalla! –Intenta corregir lo que dice, ruborizándose fuertemente.

Asami se ruboriza al mismo tiempo que ella y mira hacia otro lado algo nerviosa. Verlas de esa manera tan nerviosa hace reír al mayor, les recordaba tanto cuando él y Pema empezaron a salir.

-Pues… Con su permiso nos retiramos –Habla primero la más educada de las dos.

-¡Eso, hasta luego! –Se despide Korra con la mano, siendo arrastrada por Asami en cuanto esta le agarró del brazo para sacarla del salón.

Tenzin se despide con la mano y en silencio, siguiéndolas con la mirada junto a una sonrisa cariñosa.

-_Creo que pronto tendremos a una nueva parejita…_ -Piensa antes de sentarse y seguir con sus cosas.

Asami y Korra habían salido del templo en silencio, aún están algo avergonzadas por el halago impulsivo de la Avatar. Pero el silencio les era algo incómodo ya que se nota la tensión de bien lejos, así que Asami decide tomar la palabra como la gran mayoría de las veces cuando están a solas.

-¿Qué harás? –Le pregunta mirándola con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas- Quiero decir, si no tienes nada que hacer… Me gustaría poder estar el día de hoy contigo

-Oh, ¿la señorita Sato me está proponiendo una cita? –Le pregunta juguetona Korra, acercándose a ella sólo para molestarla. Y vaya que si lo logra, ya que el rojo estalla en su cara. No logra decir ni una sola palabra con sentido ya que tartamudea sin parar, haciendo reír a la Avatar- Me encantaría pasar el día contigo, me gustaría estar a tú lado como tú lo estuviste conmigo… -Le comenta con las cejas arqueadas pero con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Quiere cogerle de la mano y estrecharla con la suya, pero logra contenerse ya que no sería propio. Ironías de la vida que Asami esté deseando algún contacto físico de la castaña, pero sabe que ni ella misma se atreve a hacer algo tan atrevido.

Le sonríe a modo de agradecimiento y deciden salir de la isla, así pasar unas horas juntas, especialmente para no pensar en la muerte de Hiroshi Sato.

No hay nada que destacar en su salida, pues ambas se siguen tratando como mejores amigas, evitando tocarse para no saltarse encima la una de la otra y robarse varios besos; Korra piensa que no es correspondida mientras que Asami quiere esperar a un buen momento, pues sigue pensando que en esos momentos no lo es. Pasan algún roce accidental de sus manos que las hacen ruborizarse suavemente y ponerse algo tensas, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Todos quieren caras serias, pues es un día duro al tener que despedir a tantos maestros y no-maestros que murieron en batalla. A su suerte no fueron muchos, pero se sentía como si hubieran perdido a una ciudad entera. En la plataforma está Raiko dando su charla, junto a Tenzin, Lin, el príncipe Wu y cómo no, la Avatar Korra. Es una de las cosas que odia Korra al ser el Avatar, y es que dar conferencias o hablar con delicadeza nunca fue lo suyo, pero hace años descubrió el secreto de poder combatir ese disgusto: Asami.

Sus ojos se habían posado sobre la triste ingeniera, que está junto con los dos hermanos y Opal, reconfortándola por la despedida de su padre. A Korra se le parte el corazón al ver la expresión de Asami, ¿qué puede hacer para volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto ama? No sabe cómo, y para colmo Raiko ya la está nombrando para que se ponga en frente del micrófono a decir algunas palabras.

Suspira y toma aire, caminando hacia el micrófono. Se queda en silencio unos segundos, mirando a todas las personas que están en frente de ella, mirándola con admiración y como si supieran que sus palabras iban a subir el ánimo a más de una persona.

-Hemos perdido a grandes personas que lucharon valientemente –Empieza- Muchos creéis que si no fuera por mí esto no hubiera terminado, pero no es así. El príncipe Wu salvó muchas vidas y también os animó con sus palabras, y creo que le debemos un agradecimiento –Halagó al moreno, quien sonríe algo enamoradizo de ella- Igual que todas aquellas personas que lucharon a mi lado porque creyeron en mí –Y entonces sus ojos se fijan en Asami, quien la mira con una sonrisa suave, dándole ánimos- Y… -Duda un poco, pero frunce levemente el ceño y le regala una sonrisa a Asami- A Hiroshi Sato, sé que actuó mal en sus años pero supo corregirlos dándonos el camino a la victoria; si no hubiera sido por él y por su hija, la guerra aún seguiría en pie

Ante tales palabras, Asami abre los ojos de par en par y se queda mirando sorprendida a Korra. Sin saber porque, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, así que lleva sus manos hacia sus labios sonrientes, dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo no iba a amar a la Avatar? Es imposible no hacerlo con tanta sinceridad e impulsividad.

Las charlas terminan para empezar a llevar los ataúdes de los fallecidos. Bolin y Mako se miran con una sonrisa juguetona, pues ambos le dan un suave empujón a Asami, quien los mira extrañada.

-Vamos, ve por ella –Empieza Mako con un guiño de ojo.

-¡A por ella, campeona! –Sigue un enigmático Bolin.

La morena ríe suavemente, y asintiendo con la cabeza sale corriendo para buscar a la castaña entre la multitud que se le quiere acercar. Eso no le va a impedir ser un poco impulsiva por una vez en su vida.

Se da paso entre la gente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer daño a nadie, hasta que divisa el rostro de Korra que hace latir feliz a su corazón.

-¡Korra! –Exclama su nombre para llamar su atención.

La castaña arquea la ceja y pestañea un par de veces hasta que divisa a Asami; reacciona a tiempo para poder recibirla con los brazos abiertos y corresponder su abrazo cuando esta se le lanza encima.

-Gracias… -Le agradece entre sollozos, acurrucándose en su cuello mientras estrecha su ropa entre sus manos.

-Lo que sea por ti, Asami –Le susurra la castaña acariciando su cabeza.

Porque es en este momento, y en este día, en que al fin su relación da un paso al frente.

Se acabó lo de esconder sus sentimientos y esperar por un buen momento.

-_Te amo_ –Piensan al unísono, fortaleciendo el abrazo.

….

Tenía pensando hacer que el funeral fuera después de sus vacaciones, pero me hubiera salido más largo ¡y vaya! Nunca hubiera podido terminar con este oneshot xDD Aun así, espero que os haya gustado :D

Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad un _review_ ya que eso anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores a seguir escribiendo.


	4. La estatua

Perdonad por tardar tanto en subir el nuevo _oneshot_, pero el ordenador terminó por romperse y hasta que no me hice con uno nuevo no pude volver al trabajo con normalidad. ¡Pero aquí tenéis el nuevo _oneshot_! Espero que os guste :D

**Propuesta de ****Nobodyknows05**** y ****AnglesCrzn****:** Korra preguntándole a Asami sobre la estatua que fue levantada en su honor.

**Propuesta de ****Guest****:** Reencuentro entre Korra y Asami, después del secuestro de Wu.

Si queréis saber sobre las actualizaciones y demás noticias, seguidme en mi **Twitter** (** DrahksArt**) o en mí **Facebook** (**/pages/DrahksArt/386955688060728**). Si queréis ver dibujos e historietas, pasaros por mi **DeviantArt** (** drahksplayer . deviantart . com**).

**La estatua**

Asami está reunida con Varrick y con el presidente Raiko; este último quiere unir a las dos mentes más brillantes de toda la ciudad –y porque no decirlo, de las cuatro naciones- para poder detener la gran arma de Kuvira y la guerra que se está avecinando.

La morena no es que esté de muy bueno humor, no sólo porque le toca trabajar con el hombre que la ha traicionado y encima, destrozó parte de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, ¡el lugar dónde Korra nació, creció y se crió! Y lo que le pone de peor humor es que por esta reunión, ha sido Mako el que ha acompañado a Korra para poder superar su miedo contra Zaheer; le hubiera gustado haber sido ella la que pudiera apoyarla. Es decir, no tiene nada contra Mako, pues después de todo es su amigo y sabe que no volverá a intentar nada con Korra, pero le sigue fastidiando la idea de no haber sido ella la que acompañara a la Avatar.

Después de la reunión se queda esperando por Korra en la entrada principal de su empresa, en las escaleras específicamente. Está sentada con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, de tal forma que se pudiera apoyar sobre sus manos. La esperaría toda la tarde y noche si fuera por ella, sin moverse de las escaleras y es que los tres años que ha estado esperándola fueron una tortura, pero supo ser paciente y esperar por unas horas será como la nada misma.

Mientras espera por la Avatar, empieza a recordar sus momentos con ella, desde que la conoció hasta incluso los años que no la pudo tener a su lado; sin duda alguna le pareció una chica muy bonita cuando la conoció, pero al estar con Mako prefirió centrase en él a pesar de que con el tiempo descubrió que en verdad, por él sólo sentía un cariño especial que ni rozaba al amor; sobre todo cuando recurrió a él cuando su empresa estuvo a punto de quebrar, y sinceramente, incluso hubiera salido con Bolin si hubiera sido este el que hubieras estado a su lado en vez de Mako, quien al mismo tiempo la utilizaba porque no le iban bien las cosas con Korra.

Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde la ruptura de Korra y Mako, y ninguna de las dos sentían algo por él, lo que la puso a pensar en aquel momento si de verdad las dos llegaron a enamorarse de él, o sólo les pareció el chico guapo que debían tener porque… Así lo dicta la sociedad. ¿Hablando de Mako? Cayó en la conclusión que le pasó lo mismo, pues cuando se está enamorado no se cambia de pareja en tan sólo unas horas.

Superando esa mala relación, se hizo más cercana a Korra, volviéndose en mejores amigas e inseparables, hasta tal punto que querían sentarse juntas a la hora de comer o cenar; en realidad, recuerda que sólo han estado separadas cuando la Avatar tenía que acudir a sus deberes, y muchas veces ella iba tras ella para cuidarla, especialmente cuando tenía que ir al mundo espiritual y ella se quedaba a cuidar de su cuerpo.

Con el paso del tiempo, cada vez se sentía más a gusto con ella, hasta tal punto que cuando la vio con Opal, sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón y su ceño se frunció de manera inconsciente; no supo el motivo, así que lo pasó por alto y siguió con lo suyo.

Se acuerda como empezó a ser consciente de lo que sentía por Korra cuando huía con Naga, llevando su cuerpo; en el momento que se sintió impotente por no haber podido ayudar a la Avatar, fue en ese momento en que supo que había algo más que el simple cariño entre dos amigas. Y no tuvo de otra que admitirlo cuando la vio a punto de morir, sintiendo que su mundo se hacía añicos sin Korra.

-_No quiero un mundo sin Korra_ –Esto fue lo que pensó la morena cuando la estaba viendo a punto de morir entre los brazos de su padre.

Las imágenes pasan por su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta tal punto que había abrazado a sus piernas para hundir un poco su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ni se había dado cuenta que se había quedado en ese mismo lugar durante 6 largas horas, pero su espera puede parar en esos momentos ya que da un respingo cuando Korra se había acercado a ella y se había puesto en cuclillas para mirarla fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Korra! –Exclama con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías en tu despacho trabajando –Le pregunta sentándose a su lado.

-Te estaba esperando… -Murmulla con cierta timidez, mirando a sus manos que se han apoyado sobre sus propias rodillas.

-¿En serio? ¡No hacía falta! Además, ¿y si no hubiera llegado hasta mañana? –Pregunta la castaña algo preocupada por ella, a pesar de que no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo mucho que le importa a su amiga.

-Entonces me hubieran tenido que traer una manta para abrigarme, porque de aquí no me hubiera movido –Le responde para hacer que Korra se ruborice un poco.

La Avatar acerca su mano para estrechar una de sus manos de Asami, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces, muchas gracias por esperarme, Asami –Le agradece para recibir un apretón de manos de Asami, quien la mira con cariño infinito y con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que puede brindar la ingeniero.

-Por cierto… -Mira a su alrededor, buscando a alguien- ¿Y Mako? –Pregunta al percatarse de que no está ahí.

-Se fue a tu casa, a ver a su familia

-¿Y cómo que no estás en el Templo del Aire? Tenzin querrá saber cómo te fue… -Intenta ser comprensiva ante las responsabilidades de su compañera, pero eso es lo que dice su cabeza pero su cuerpo se lo contradice, pues sus manos llegan a envolver la mano de la ojiceleste, afirmando el agarre que ha iniciado la castaña.

-Quería verte a ti primero… -Le susurra correspondiendo a la firmeza de sus manos, mirándola con preocupación- Lo siento, ¿querías que fuera a ver primero a Tenzin?

-¡No! –Salta enseguida y sin pensarlo. Ante la respuesta tan impulsiva por parte de la morena, provoca que Korra se sorprenda y pestañee un par de veces mientras Asami se va ruborizando cada vez más- E-Es decir… Me parece bien que hayas venido a verme a mí primero… -Intenta arreglar la situación- Y… ¿Cómo te fue con Zaheer? –La mira con esa expresión llena de preocupación, ya típico en ella, ya que cuando tiene que ver Korra en algún asunto, Asami no puede evitar preocuparse por la Avatar.

-Todo fue bien, ya superé lo suyo… Ironías de la vida que fuera él mismo el que me ayudó

-¿Estás segura de que ya no será un peligro? –La preocupación sigue presente en Asami, quien no ha podido evitar acercarse un poco más a Korra.

-Claro, ahora lo es Kuvira… Tenemos que centrarnos en ella

-Lo que me recuerda que tengo que trabajar con Varrick… Otra vez –Comenta resignada tras soltar un enorme suspiro. Ante tal expresión, la castaña no puede evitar reír- ¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunta extrañada.

-De nada, sólo que te has visto muy bonita con la expresión que has puesto –Suelta sin usar la cabeza, y es que cuando ambas procesan la información, el rojo estalla en sus caras y se desvían la mirada, mirando cada un hacia un lado diferente, soltando sus manos de golpe.

-¿G-Gracias? –Agradece a modo de duda, ya que sentir como su corazón late con tanta fuerza contra su pecho no la ayuda a pensar de manera coherente.

Korra niega la cabeza de manera muy nerviosa. Se quedan calladas por varios minutos y con el rubor presente, intentando calmar a los latidos de sus corazones que parecen negarse a ellas.

-Asami… -La nombra, ya cansada del silencio entre las dos.

-¿Si? –La mira con el rubor presente pero algo más leve.

-Sé que ya es algo tarde, a punto de anochecer en realidad, pero... ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta? –Le propone mirándola con una sonrisa firme y llena de seguridad- Va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que podamos estar tranquilas, es decir, mañana tendremos que volver a nuestros deberes… Sé que Kuvira… -Está hablando ya demasiado para gusto de Asami, así que se ve obligada a posar su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla, haciendo que la Avatar se ruborice todavía más.

-Está bien Korra, tranquila –Aparta cuidadosamente el dedo, regalándole una sonrisa tierna- Me parece bien pasar un rato contigo, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Con dar una vuelta me vale… -Suspira para ponerse pensativa hasta que sonríe un poco, mirándola de nuevo- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas lo nuevo de la ciudad? Quiero ver tu excelente trabajo en él –Se encoge de hombros, sin quitarle la vista de encima- Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, ¿cierto? Con el secuestro de Wu no hemos podido ponernos al día

Asami ríe ligeramente, que ha oídos de Korra es pura música clásica; se la queda mirando totalmente embelesada y la sigue con la mirada, viendo como la morena se pone en pie y lleva sus manos hacia su espalda.

-_Tan hermosa…_ -Piensa la castaña, a un segundo de babear literalmente por su chica preferida.

-¿Vamos? Se nos hará de noche al final

-¡Claro, vamos, vamos! –Comenta con emoción la chica, caminando con paso ligero y haciendo reír de nuevo a la morena, quien consigue alcanzarla y caminar a su lado cuando la castaña baja a un ritmo normal.

Desgraciadamente Korra no tiene cosas muy graciosas a comentar en esos tres años que ha estado ausente, y Asami tampoco ya que se centró demasiado en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, en centrarse en el trabajo para no pensar en Korra y echarla más de menos de lo que lo hacía. La cuestión era mantenerse al día, y ya de paso desahogarse un poco.

-Debería disculparme varias veces… Ya sabes, por no haber podido escribirte más… -Se disculpa Korra, bajando la vista con una expresión tan triste que rompe el corazón de Asami.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo entendía el motivo de porque no respondías… Por eso fui paciente –Se encoge de hombros; quiere abrazarla pero se contiene- Aunque creo que ya parecía una acosadora con tantas cartas… -Suspira con pesadez, pensando que tal vez a la castaña le molestaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Para nada! –Salta enseguida.

Sostiene con mucha dulzura su muñeca para detener su andar, así poder girarla con mucha delicadeza, casi como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana; acerca su mano libre hasta su mejilla, acariciando esta suavemente con su pulgar. Esas acciones provocan que el corazón de Asami se salte un latido, como si se hubiera preparado para arrancar a latir con rapidez, tanto que le es imposible contar los latidos que hay en un solo segundo; el rubor va subiendo a sus mejillas muy suavemente mientras sus ojos brillan como las estrellas, sin poder parar de mirar a Korra.

-Tus cartas eran las que más me animaban… Siempre eras la primera a quien leía, ¡y a quién más ganas tenía de responder! –Se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y le desvía la mirada, mirando hacia el suelo mientras aleja sus manos de ella- En realidad, te escribí tantas veces… Pero sólo podía romperlas una y otra vez porque creía que las palabras que escribía no eran las adecuadas… Y tampoco quería preocuparte –Le confiesa encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando pesadamente- Y para colmo, no fui capaz de apoyarte con la decisión de tu padre en el restaurante, lo siento… -Se disculpa, ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Asami había dejado que se desahogara, pero más que desahogarse, más bien se estaba echando la culpa de todo y eso sólo hace que se ponga triste; arquea las cejas y los labios, hasta que no aguanta más y se lanza a sus brazos, estrechándola en un dulce y cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Basta! –Grita- Me alegra saber que mis cartas eran importantes para ti… ¡Pero yo entendía por qué no me respondías! –Sigue diciendo, haciendo más firme el abrazo mientras Korra se había quedado con los ojos de par en par- Sé que me apoyarás con lo de mi padre… Tan sólo intentabas protegerme… -La intenta tranquilizar, aflojando un poco el abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos, estando peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Korra no logra articular palabra alguna, pues cuando gira su rostro al mismo tiempo que Asami afloja el abrazo, se encuentra con que sus narices se rozan y sus ojos se están mirando profundamente. Sus bocas han quedado entreabiertas, con sus respiraciones entrecortándose; al mismo tiempo, sus ojos descienden hasta los labios de la contraria.

Ambas lo están deseando, así que con su cerebro desconectado temporalmente, se van acercando lentamente pero sólo llegan a rozarse ya que en ese momento sus cerebros se conectaron para interrumpir ese momento. Se quedan quietas, mirándose a los ojos directamente con estos muy abiertos, el rojo se intensifica en sus mejillas y sólo Korra empieza a tartamudear.

-A-A-A-Asami… -Logra articular esa palabra y busca por su alrededor, de manera disimulada, algo que pueda servir para romper esa tensión.

No es momento de confesarle lo que siente por ella, es decir, ¡están en medio de una guerra por empezar! Y sabe que si empezaran a salir ahora, la cosa no funcionaría ya que no podrían estar juntas como ellas quisieran. Así que sus ojos divisan algo que llama su atención, algo que no está muy lejos de ellas: una estatua de ella.

-¿Una estatua de mí? –Pregunta pestañeando un par de veces y mirando a Asami.

La morena se había quedado mirando a la castaña, sin saber qué hacer, que decir e incluso que pensar; al igual que Korra, también pensaba que no es el momento adecuado de empezar una relación romántica, así que agradece ver como Korra busca algo para romper el hielo. El corazón se le detiene cuando le pregunta por la estatua, y aunque Korra ya no esté ruborizada, parece que su rubor se haya intensificado un poco más.

-¿L-L-La estatua? –Tartamudea un poco, soltándola poco a poco mientras junta sus manos y mira hacia el suelo de manera tímida- Bueno… Eso es porque… -Empieza a decir de manera poco coherente, llegando a mirar el cielo ahora oscurecido, buscando alguna excusa- ¡Raiko lo pidió! Te está muy agradecido por la última vez…

No quería decirle que la creó ella, ya que así la sentiría a su lado en su ausencia. El problema es que Korra no es tan tonta como muchos creen, ya que aplana los ojos y estira su labio inferior; no se cree lo que le acaba de decir su amiga.

-Asamiii… -La nombra como si le diera un aviso a que le dijese la verdad- ¿Raiko? ¡Vamos! Ni tan siquiera me tuvo en cuenta para los planes para derrotar a Kuvira –Le cuenta cruzándose de brazos y sin quitar la expresión infantil, esa expresión que llena de ternura a su compañera.

-¿Y por qué no pudo ser él el que lo propuso?

-Te recuerdo que no me soporta… -Da un par de toques en el suelo con su pie- _¿A qué esperas a decirme que fuiste tú, Asami?_ –Piensa con algo de impaciencia.

Asami siente la mirada de Korra sobre ella, lo que no ayuda mucho a que los latidos de su corazón se relajen aunque fuera un poco. Evade su mirada por unos segundos hasta que suspira y la mira con mucha timidez, llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho, donde está su corazón.

-T-Tal vez… Lo propuse yo… Yo sí te estoy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste y haces, Korra… -Le confiesa con el rojo en sus mejillas, que parece que ha decidido que es mejor quedarse en sus mejillas que marcharse.

-Pero… No he hecho la gran cosa como Aang… -Comenta algo deprimida, y es que sigue dudando sobre sus capacidades como la Avatar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Ya te lo dije en el Templo del Aire, y personalmente, creo que has hecho muchísimo más que los anteriores Avatares… -La mira con timidez- Eres mi Avatar favorita, Korra… -Y ahora el rojo de las mejillas de Korra se unen a las de Asami, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-_¡¿Qué?!_ –Piensa, sintiendo que su cabeza acaba de estallar y por tanto, ha desconectado temporalmente de su alrededor, intentando procesar lo que acaba de decir su compañera.

Asami respeta su silencio ya que sería ser muy ciega por su parte si no hubiera visto su rubor, pero al mismo tiempo está deseando que la castaña diga algo, aunque fuera para cambiar de tema. Pasan dos minutos y Asami empieza a desesperarse, pero para no aparentar tal cosa, le pasa la mano por delante de Korra.

-Tierra llamando a Korra, ¿estás ahí? –Decide bromear un poco para romper con la tensión.

-¡P-Perdón! –Logra disculparse la chica cuando reacciona- Y-Yo… Asami… -Empieza a tartamudear- No sería la Avatar que soy ahora… sin ti… -Logra decir con algo de esfuerzo.

Y es que el rojo no puede intensificarse más en las mejillas de las dos, sintiendo como prácticamente sus corazones van a estallar con tanta emoción. Se quedan mirando por unos segundos, demasiados para el gusto de las dos al haber decidido individualmente que era mejor esperar.

-¿Qué tal si me sigues enseñando las mejores? ¡Mira, ya es de noche! ¡Algo rápido, vamos, vamos! –Exclama muy energéticamente la castaña, tomando de su muñeca para tirar suavemente de ella, corriendo un poco.

-¡Korra, espera! –Le reclama entre risas, pero Korra no le hace mucho caso.

Esa carrera vino bien a sus rubores, ahora desapareciendo levemente con el paso de los segundos, siendo sustituidos por las risas compartidas entre, por el momento, las dos amigas.

….

Aquellos que queráis hacer propuestas y no tengáis cuenta, por favor, poned un nombre con el que se os pueda identificar; es decir, "Guest", "Anónimo" y demás son tan genéricos que cualquiera puede atribuirse los créditos ;)

Por otro lado, el encuentro de ellas dos lo entendí como que ellas se encuentran a solas, y sinceramente, en el Templo del Aire no fue tal ya que Tenzin tuvo que llegar a interrumpirlas… ¡A tirarle tomates! xD

Aun así, espero que os haya gustado :D

Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad una _review_ ya que eso anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores a seguir escribiendo.


	5. El pasador

Me tardé un poquito más en esta ocasión, pero la propuesta que me hicieron sobre escribir la familia de ellas dos me está dando problemas, y estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una historia totalmente aparte, que no sea un oneshot. No sería largo, pero este tardará, al menos hasta que termine con **Dulce amistad**. La propuesta de la familia fue hecha por **karlis074**.

Hace algún tiempo hice un interferir de ellas dos, espero que os haga reír ;)

drahksplayer . deviantart art/Interferir-2-Ahi-no-Korra-522400135

Este oneshot es totalmente **AU**, es decir, no tiene nada que ver con los sucesos de la serie, y ni tan siquiera está ambientado en su época, sino en la nuestra.

**El pasador**

-¡Korra, vuelve aquí! –Exclama su padre persiguiendo a la niña de cinco años por la casa.

-¡No quiero! –Exclama la niña con una coleta encima de la cabeza y un pasador de color azul sosteniendo su flequillo para que no le molestara a los ojos.

-¡Pero a quien se le ocurre teñirme el pelo de rosa!

-¡¿Y a quién se le ocurre dejar un spray de color cerca de una niña como yo?! –Se atreve a retarle la niña mientras seguía huyendo- ¡Y sólo han sido tres mechones! –Sigue defendiéndose hasta que se esconde tras las piernas de su madre- ¡Mamá, dile que no fue culpa mía!

La mujer estaba en la cocina con Naga a su lado, preparando la comida hasta que ve como Korra se esconde tras ella. Pestañea un par de veces los ojos y ve como su marido está en la puerta y de brazos cruzados, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Recurrir a mamá no es justo –Se queja el hombre hasta que su rostro se cambia a una de "oh, la que me espera" al ver la expresión de su mujer al verlo.

-¡Espera aquí, voy por una cámara! –Exclama entre risas la mujer para salir corriendo a por la cámara.

-¡Mira lo qué has hecho! –Se queja infantilmente el hombre con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

La niña no habla, sólo puede romper a reír y sujetarse su panza al dolerle de tanto reír mientras Naga se aparta un poco al verse venir la guerra entre ellos dos.

-Con que te ríes, ¿eh? –Sonríe de manera maliciosa- Muy bien, vas a recibir tu propia medicina –Saca el spray de su bolsillo y se va acercando lentamente a su hija a modo de depredador mientras ella retrocede los pasos.

-¡No, ni hablar! –Y buscar con que huir, pero su padre la atrapa a tiempo para empezar a colorear su coleta con el spray- ¡No, detente, detente! –Patalea intentando escapar de su enorme brazo que la tiene cautiva.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –Pregunta con una bonita sonrisa la mujer tras ellos.

Ambos sienten como la sangre se les hiela, girándose poco a poco para ver el desastre que han ocasionado. Senna pestañea un par de veces los ojos hasta que ríe suavemente y los enfoca con la cámara.

-Decid ¡"patata"! –Y ambos sonríen de manera muy forzada ante la cámara- ¡Qué monos! Ahora id a quitaros ese color del pelo anda –Les dice aguantándose un poco la risa floja.

Los dos hacen un pequeño puchero con la boca y obedecen a la mujer. Así que saltémonos lo aburrido, es decir, no tiene nada de interesante ver como ambos se quitan el color rosa de su cabello y cuando la comida estuvo lista, se ponen a comer. No tiene sentido incluso, es el día a día de cualquier persona. Tan sólo pasemos a lo que en verdad importa en esta historia.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Voy a sacar a Naga! –Exclama ya en la puerta y con el abrigo puesto.

-Vale cariño –Y dicho eso, poco se tarda la niña en salir con su mascota y con Tonraq poniendo cara de pocos amigos- Vamos cariño, no le va a pasar nada, no vivimos en un lugar donde haya que vigilarla siempre

-Sigue sin gustarme dejarla sola, tiene sólo 5 años…

-Sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Eso la ayudará a ser responsable también, ¿no crees? –Le dice con mucha dulzura, una dulzura que siempre logra calmar los nervios del hombre.

-Está bien… -Cede ante los argumentos de su esposa tras un largo suspiro.

Korra pasea tranquilamente por las calles al lado de Naga. No la tiene sujeta con ninguna correa ya que no le gustaba tenerla así, Naga es su amiga, no una esclava que tiene por diversión, así que decidió tirar la correa y tratarla como una más en la familia.

Los paseos solían ser largos y siempre jugaba con Naga, pero el día de hoy sería algo distinto, pues Naga se para de golpe y mira a su alrededor.

-¿Naga? ¿Qué ocurre? –Y sin previo aviso, Naga arranca a correr- ¡Naga, espera! –La sigue como puede, pues sus piernas no dan tanto como los pasos de un adulto ni la de su compañera- ¡Naga! ¡Naga! –Repite su nombre varias veces, hasta que ve como en una esquina su compañera se detiene, esperándola. Llega con el aire entrecortado- ¡¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?! –Se queja como la niña que es, hasta que ve como su amiga le señala con la mirada y un ladrido en una dirección en concreto y se pone a caminar un poco más tranquila- ¿Naga? ¿A dónde me llevas? –La sigue con muchísima curiosidad.

Naga la guía hasta un cementerio y la espera en la entrada de esta en cuanto ve como Korra duda unos segundos antes de animarse a seguir siguiendo a su compañera, pues al ser de día el lugar no da tanto miedo como de noche, ya a que es cuando nuestra imaginación nos la juega más.

Mira a su alrededor un poco nerviosa, llevando sus manos a su pecho como si estuviera abrazando a un peluche pequeño. Deja de mirar hacia su alrededor cuando Naga da un solo ladrido para llamar su atención, y en cuánto sus ojos azules se fijan como su amiga le señala con la vista a una niña, es cuando se olvida un poco de que está en un cementerio.

Se fija en esa niña; debe de tener más o menos su edad y está arrodillada en frente de una tumba, llorando y tapando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Korra acaricia la cabeza de Naga y camina un poco tímida hacia ella.

-¿Hola? –Saluda algo insegura, y a modo de respuesta, esa niña la mira sorprendida y con el rostro empañado de lágrimas.

-Hola… -Saluda con muchísima tristeza.

La morena había abierto los ojos de par en par al ver lo bonita que es esa niña, sobre todo ese pelo color negro y esos ojos verdes tan atrayentes. Sacude la cabeza y se acerca un poco más a ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta aún de manera tímida, y a pesar de que la pregunta suena muy tonto, es normal que lo haga una niña tan pequeña como ella.

La niña le intenta sonreír de la manera más dulce que puede, pero se le encorva los labios al intentar aguantar las lágrimas y tapa de nuevo su rostro con sus manos, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo mientras niega una y otra vez con la cabeza a modo de respuesta a su pregunta.

Korra y Naga dan un pequeño respingo, mirándose mutuamente al no saber qué hacer. Al poco rato Naga se le acerca cuidadosamente, colando su morro por debajo de sus manos y acariciar con su hocico su barbilla, cuando logra apartar un poco sus manos, lame su mejilla y la mira con la cabeza girada y las orejas levemente levantadas.

-Intenta animarte –Le dice Korra con una sonrisa de las suyas, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

Hay que recordar que la pelinegra es una niña, así que es obvio que se va a lanzar a abrazar a Naga para llorar un poco más. Al cabo de unos segundos, la ojiazul se anima a acercarse a la niña y apoyar su mano en su espalda, sin saber que decir y simplemente dejar que llorara todo lo que necesitara.

Por curiosidad, mira a la tumba que la niña llora con tanto desconsuelo y sólo ve el nombre de una mujer: Yasuko Sato y la fecha de su nacimiento y fallecimiento; al parecer, había fallecido hace un par de días.

-¿Era tu madre…? –Le pregunta lo más delicada que puede, y la niña sigue sin hablar, pero tal como antes, asiente con la cabeza lentamente- Lo siento… -La ojiverde niega de nuevo con la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas con su mano.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Es lo que se suele decir en estos casos, ¿no…? –Y se da cuenta de algo- ¡Pero si sabes hablar! –Exclama de manera algo exagerada, señalándole con el dedo.

Ante esa reacción bastante divertida a ojos de la pelinegra, sólo puede reír muy suavemente.

-Eres muy graciosa, gracias –Agradece mirándola como si fuera una señorita, y es que se nota con una simple mirada de que ambas vienen de una clase totalmente distinta. Korra sonríe de oreja a oreja y acariciándose la cabeza de manera algo torpe- Ella… Falleció de un tumor… -Susurra muy dolida y mirando al suelo, no queriendo mirar a los ojos a su nueva compañera ni a su amiga.

Korra se queda blanca al oír eso, con la boca algo abierta e intentando pensar en algo coherente para decirle y que no sea una estupidez, pero se queda callada durante bastante rato sin darse cuenta.

-Y-Yo… Yo… -Intenta articular algo hasta que la ojiverde la mira con una sonrisa entre dulce y forzada.

-No tienes por qué decir nada –Apoya suavemente la cabeza sobre el lomo de Naga.

Korra arquea ambas cejas para dibujar un rostro entre de preocupación y tristeza, hasta que pone una de esas caras suya de "¡ya lo tengo!". Se quita su pasador y con mucho cuidado, se la pone a la niña; ante aquello, la pelinegra pestañea un par de veces los ojos y lleva una de sus manos hasta el pasador.

-¡Listo! Anda, pues te queda bien –La halaga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias… Pero, ¿por qué me lo das? –Pregunta curiosa y aun acariciando sutilmente aquel pasador.

-¡Un regalito para que te animes mucho, mucho! ¡Así de mucho! –Termina diciendo extendiendo los brazos de un lado hacia otro e hinchando un poco el pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

-G-Gracias –Agradece de manera algo tímida pero muy agradecida, y por fin sonríe de manera muy dulce aunque algo sutil, pero lo suficiente para que Korra se alegrara de verla feliz.

-¡Ah! ¡Se hizo tarde! –Exclama al ver que el cielo se tornaba de un color anaranjado- ¡Mamá y papá se enfadarán, vamos, corramos Naga! –Naga da un ladrido a modo de respuesta y empiezan a correr- ¡Espero verte pronto y que ya no estés tan triste! ¡Hasta otra! –Le iba diciendo a medida que se alejaba corriendo como alma en pena.

La ojiverde se había quedado sorprendida que de un momento a otro saliera corriendo de esa manera, pero era normal a la edad de ambas. Termina riendo suavemente y mirando a la tumba de su madre con una sonrisa tierna, aún con su mano sobre el regalo de la morena.

-Gracias por traerme compañía, mamá –Agradece para levantarse y marcharse a su respectiva casa.

-¡Llegué! –Exclama a todo pulmón la niña abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡Korra! ¡Te tardaste! ¡¿Sabes qué nos preocupaste?! –Le regaña Tonraq.

-¡Lo siento! Pero había una niña llorando –Se defiende con un puchero y el ceño levemente fruncido, clavando su mirada en la de su padre.

-¿Una niña? –Arquea una ceja.

-¿Y la ayudaste cariño? –Le pregunta la tan relajada Senna, agachándose hasta ella.

-¡Sí! Le regalé mi pasador para que se animara

-¿En serio? –Le sonríe con mucha dulzura su madre.

-Sí, ella lo necesitaba más que yo –Dice con gran orgullo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es muy bonito –La halaga su madre.

-Lo es, y por eso estamos orgullosos de ti –Le dice ahora Tonraq abrazándolas con fuerza a ambas.

¿Sabéis lo mejor de esta historia? Es que esa niña pelinegra, ahora con 18 años, sigue cuidando ese pasador como su más mayor tesoro y con la leve esperanza de encontrarse con la niña que la hizo reír en sus peores momentos.

Korra también desea lo mismo, buscándola incluso de vez en cuando al cementerio, ya no temiendo más de este lugar gracias a ella.

Es bonito saber que su encuentro está más cerca de lo que ellas creen, ¿cierto?

….

Este _**oneshot**_ está ambientado en un **minicómic** que vi por **DeviantArt**, pero desgraciadamente perdí el enlace cuando mi ordenador se rompió.

Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad una _review_ ya que eso anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores a seguir escribiendo.


	6. Agua control (Primera parte)

Después de varios meses, vuelvo con otro oneshot. Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo y pueda trabajar con todos esos trabajos que tengo encima y tanto me gusta trabajar en ellos.

Adelanto que en este oneshot es un AU pero en el mismo universo, es decir, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Hiroshi no hubiera odiado a los maestros de elementos, y Korra y Asami se hubieran conocido de niñas? E aquí el resultado (?) Y sólo una parte.

Si queréis saber sobre las actualizaciones y demás noticias, seguidme en mi **Twitter** (** DrahksArt**) o en mí **Facebook** (**/DrahksArt-386955688060728**).

**Agua control (Primera parte)**

Una niña de seis años está sentada sobre el césped, mirando el pequeño río en frente suyo y con ropa negra: Estaba de luto por el actual fallecimiento de su madre, y que hoy es su entierro. Simplemente no quiere estar presente y decirle "adiós" a su madre; simplemente le duele demasiado. Tiene los pies recogidos, de tal manera que pueda abrazarse las piernas y hundir sus labios entre sus rodillas, mirando el agua con tristeza.

Su madre había sido asesinada a causa de un robo a manos de la Tríada Agni Kai. La niña es demasiado pequeña como para entender el motivo del asesinato, y sinceramente, los adultos tampoco lo entienden; simplemente eran unos criminales perseguidos por la ley.

La niña sigue metida en sus pensamientos hasta que frunce levemente el ceño al ver como el agua del río empieza a hacer cosas extrañas. Una parte del río empieza a moverse como si hubiera un terremoto, pero curiosamente no es así; se pone de rodillas y apoya sus manos en el césped para acercarse un poco más al río y ver mejor ese curioso suceso, pero sin previo aviso esa parte estalla como si hubieran tirado una bomba en él.

La ojiverde se asusta, tanto que había retrocedido y cae de espalda, viendo confundida todo aquello. Pestañea un par de veces totalmente confundida, pero entonces escucha una risa traviesa. Frunce el ceño y gira el rostro, viendo a una niña morena, de cinco años que se sujetaba su panza con un brazo mientras que con su dedo índice la señalaba.

-¡Te asustaste!

-¡¿Y te parece divertido?! –Se pone en pie y corre por ella.

-¡Ah! ¡No! –Y sale corriendo de ahí en cuanto ve como la niña corre hacia ella bastante enfadada.

La pelinegra persigue durante un buen rato a la morena, e incluso llega un momento en que se dedican a correr alrededor de un árbol. La niña para de correr para simplemente apoyarse en el tronco, y en cuanto la otra pasa en frente suyo, mueve el pie para hacerle la zancadilla y hacer que esta caiga.

-¡Ou! ¡Burra! –Se queja tras sentarse y acariciarse la nariz.

-¡Tú empezaste con tu control agua! –Se defiende la pelinegra, inflando las mejillas.

-¡Deberías agradecérmelo! –Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por mojarme? Claro, ¡gracias! –Comenta de manera irónica y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Vamos! ¡He hecho qué dejarás de poner esa cara tan larga, como la de un caballo avestruz!

-¿Y para eso tenías qué mojarme?

-Claro, ¿qué hubieras preferido? –Alza su mano derecha, como si llevara una bandeja- ¿Qué te achicharrara el culo o…? –Levanta la otra mano de la misma manera- ¿O que te hubiera tirado al suelo por levantar un trozo de tierra debajo de ti? –Y sonríe ampliamente, la típica sonrisa juguetona de un niño.

-¿Cómo? –Pestañea un par de veces los ojos totalmente confundida- La única persona que puede controlar tantos elementos es el Avatar… -Arquea una ceja- Te burlas de mí, ¿verdad?

La morena arquea una ceja y se pone de pie de un salto. Se gira para dar un puñetazo al aire y que de su puño saliera una pequeña llama de fuego, así luego girar sobre su pie mientras el otro da un pisotón sobre el césped, alzando la tierra en esta. Mira con gran orgullo a la más alta mientras lleva sus puños sobre su cintura y sonríe abiertamente, sintiéndose más orgullosa tras ver la gran sorpresa de la niña.

-¡Soy la Avatar Korra! –Exclama toda orgullosa.

La pelinegra se había quedado boquiabierta y sin habla, sin saber que decir en lo que sigue confundida y sorprendida por tener a la Avatar delante de ella. La ojiazul pestañea un par de veces los ojos y se acerca a ella, pasando su mano delante de su cara.

-¿Holaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Y por último le da un toque en su frente con su dedo índice, haciendo que la más alta frunza el ceño y haga un puchero.

-¡Deja de molestarme ya!

-¡Por Raava, si reaccionaste! A poco y creí que te convertiste en una estatua

-¿Y se puede saber cómo sería eso posible? –Pregunta con una ceja arqueada.

-No lo sé, alguna enfermedad rara que hay en este mundo podría atontarte más

-¡Oye! –Y Korra estalla en risas por la reacción de la contraria.

La pelinegra solo puede inflar las mejillas, mirando mal a la Avatar por sus descaradas risas a su costa. ¿Ella es la Avatar? ¡Pues menuda Avatar iba a ser!

-Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿qué tal si me dices el tuyo?

-Asami Sato –Le responde aún con las mejillas infladas, pero estas fueron desinfladas por Korra al haber apretado estas con sus dedos índices.

-¡Un gusto conocerte Asami! –Sonríe de oreja a oreja en lo que le tiende la mano para estrechársela.

Asami pestañea un par de veces, pero sonríe con cierta timidez y acepta la mano de la Avatar, estrechando esta con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que Korra rompe al ponerle más énfasis al movimiento de sus manos.

-¡Así mucho mejor! –Dice llevando de nuevo sus puños hasta su cadera.

Asami sin duda alguna está sorprendida por la actitud de la menor, pero al fin termina riendo de manera muy tierna.

-Admito que eres graciosa –La halaga, provocando que Korra sonría aún más ampliamente.

-¡Korra! –Se escucha una voz femenina a lo lejos, haciendo que ambas niñas miren para ver quién era- Hay que ir al barco para volver a casa

-¡Ya voy mamá! –Mira a Asami unos segundos, para al final quitarse el pasador de su pelo, tomar su mano y dárselo- Un pequeño obsequio, ¡para qué te animes! –Se va corriendo, mirando hacia atrás y despidiéndose con la mano- ¡Adióoos!

-¡A-Adiós! –Se despide, mirando aquel pasador de su mano- Avatar Korra… -Susurra para sí misma, sonriendo con cariño y abrazando aquél pasador.

Siente una mano apoyándose sobre su hombro, asustándola un momento pero al girarse y ver la sonrisa de su padre la tranquiliza.

-Hola papá, ¿ya se terminó… el funeral?

-Así es, ya todos se despidieron y se fueron –Mira a los Jefes de la Tribu del Sur con su hija a lo lejos- Así que has conocido a la Avatar, ¿qué te parece?

-Es una cabezona y no usa mucho la cabeza, pero… -Mira el pasador- Creo que será una buena Avatar –Lo mira con cierta timidez- ¿Podré volver a verla?

-Claro que sí, mamá se enfadaría mucho conmigo si no te dejara conocer a alguien tan importante

-¡Genial! –Exclama contenta, lanzándose para abrazarlo realmente contenta.

No puede esperar por volver a verla.

….

Y hasta aquí la cosa, no me matéis mucho (?) Espero no tardarme mucho en escribir la segunda parte, y lo más seguro la última o penúltima. Todo depende de cómo se desarrolle :D

Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad una _review_ ya que eso anima mucho a las escritoras y escritores a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
